Inconcluso
by emmyswans
Summary: Secuela de el juego y la traición Puede ser que tu corazón a pesar de que estés feliz con otra persona estar incompleto. Mira dentro de tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta
1. Sumary

Inconcluso

_Secuela de el juego y la traición Puede ser un corazón a pesar de que estés feliz con otra persona estar incompleto. Mira dentro de tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta_

Sumary

**-¿Qué es inconcluso?- pregunte**

**-Es cuando algo está incompleto-me dijo-**

**-El amor puede estar inconcluso**

**-yo pienso que si cuando sabes que te falta algo**

**-si tal vez tengas razón-le dije.**

**Porque hubo muchas cosas que no se dijeron, porque a veces los sentimientos no cambian con el tiempo porque el amor sigue estando ahí conservaron su amistad la protegieron para no dañarla pero cuando después de tres años vuelven a estar junto como se comportaran seguirán respetando el acuerdo que hicieron aquella noche puede llegar el amor a estar**

**incompleto cuando te falta tu mitad y si están con alguien sientes el vacio.**

* * *

**Hola chicas me querían matar cierto, bueno la verdad no es que me aburrí de la historia sino que ya había pensado hacer la secuela y por eso termino así a pesar de todo a mi me gusto el final varias cosas se aclaran en esta secuela si es que vuelven las chicas que dijeron que ya no leerían y si me gusta los finales felices si pueden notar el juego y la traición esta relacionado con la amistad y drama, hubo drama cierto peor lo mas importante era su amistad y eso quise plasmar al terminar el fic … otra cosa es que yo no mencione quien era el mucho que choco con bella y quien era la chica que estaba con Edward eso lo sabrán mas adelante a veces la relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan hay que ser realistas chicas no pensar en pajaros preñados como decía para ellos fue mas importante conservar su amistad costa que van a saber en la secuela si la siguen claro no va a ser muy larga y si ya había advertido que uno de mis fic terminaría esta secuela también va a depender del apoyo que ustedes le den espero que la lean y me dejen reviews aunque la terminare y será un Edward. Bella … romance habrá pasos de tiempo y cosas asi espero su apoyo y que no me maten**

**Las quiere kat**


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Inconcluso

Secuela de el juego y la traición Puede ser un corazón a pesar de que estés feliz con otra persona estar incompleto. Mira dentro de tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta

Sumary

-¿Qué es inconcluso?- pregunte

-Es cuando algo está incompleto-me dijo-

-El amor puede estar inconcluso

-yo pienso que si cuando sabes que te falta algo

-si tal vez tengas razón-le dije.

Porque hubo muchas cosas que no se dijeron, porque a veces los sentimientos no cambian con el tiempo porque el amor sigue estando ahí conservaron su amistad la protegieron para no dañarla pero cuando después de tres años vuelven a estar junto como se comportaran seguirán respetando el acuerdo que hicieron aquella noche puede llegar el amor a estar

Incompleto cuando te falta tu mitad y si están con alguien sientes el vació.

Capitulo 1

Duele el amor

El amor duele como si te atravesara un cuchillo cortándote lentamente aunque quieras detener el tiempo no puedes hacerlo y pronto mueres ya no queda nada dentro de ti. En cambio la recuperación para algunos de los casos del amor puede llegar a ser fácil solo encuentras a otra persona que entienda que eres frágil porque alguien te había herido debido a la distancia y si esa persona llega a entenderte las tres cuartas partes de ese corazón que alguna ves le perteneció a otra persona puedes solo quizás puedes llegara a ser feliz o ¿porque no?

Eso fue lo que paso con la relación de Edward y Bella un amor que no solo se enfrió a causa de la distancia sino que a pesar de que había jurado permanecer junto en algún determinado tiempo ahora no se podía cumplir había tomados caminos distintos por ejemplo Edward al tres meses que Bella se había ido de Italia conoció a Vicky, ella se convirtió en la amiga mas cercana que el pudo tener a pesar de que cada día a las cuatro hablaba con Bella nunca sabia que decirle no mencionaba a Vicky por temor a que esta se enfadara claro que ellos no era nada solo amigos y los amigos se apoyaban ¿cierto? Eso era lo que Edward pensaba

Poco a poco la incomodidades del tercer mes fue cambiado ya podía hablar con Bella normalmente y decido hablar de Vicky no supo distinguir la voz de tristeza que uso Bella a decirle que estaba contenta de que tuviera a alguien con quien hablar y el sarcasmo cuando menciono que esperaba que esa persona no fuera Gabriela el rió, como nunca ese día pero se sintió feliz, al cabo de dos meses mas se había acostado con Vicky y lo único que podía pensar en como se lo diría a Bella, estaba sentado en la computadora y no se animaba a decirlo hasta que se encontró con esos ojos marrones y decidió que Bella no debía saber todo y menos esas cosas que a veces los mejores amigo se pueden ocultar cosas

A los cinco mese Vicky había pasado la historia Bella se sintió feliz cuando el le dio la noticia pero no se imaginaba era porque había conocido a Elena una hermosa pelirroja que lo volvía loco cada vez que practicaban sexo desenfrenado y que Félix su primo le había presentado de nuevo se dijo que Bella estaría mejor sin saber algunos detalles

Ese año Edward no vino a pasar las navidades como era la costumbre decidió quedarse en Italia diciendo que tenía algunos planes, claro entre esos era follar a la hermosa rubia que había conocido lisa y tenia todo un itinerario para eso

Bella se sintió un poco decepcionar al saber que ese primer año Edward no vendría y no podrían compartir nada quería verlo mas de una vez oro para que este cambiara de opinión y volviera pero no lo hizo ella sabia lo que hacia lo conocía bien ella sabia todo de el y sabia que había otra chicas lo sabia bien, pero al contrario de el ella no tuvo a nadie le era fiel porque ella sabia que podía perdonarlo si el al amaba a veces cuando se distraía lo miraba por la cámara web pero no era lo mismo ya nada era lo mismo

La más fuertes de las peleas por teléfono fue cuando Edward le había dicho que había visto a Tania en una visita rápida que le hizo a sus padres y que había surgido algo entre ellos eso destruyo pro completo el corazón de Bella y hay supo que por mas que amara a Edward tenia que olvidarse de el.

Bella le dio cinco meses a Tania para que saliera de la vida de Edward pero ella no lo hizo, peor aun habían pasado dos años y ella no se había ido sino que estaba con el y ahora que habían pasado tres años se iba a volver a ver pero este no viajaría solo sino que su mujer así se habían ido a vivir juntos ellos estaban juntos y ella así lo había visto ya la aceptaba no la aprobaba y no iba a ser amigas pero por el estaba feliz ya que se veía feliz ni siquiera había notado algo que ella tenia en su mano derecha y seguramente iba a tener sexo en el baño porque así era Tania

Cuando Bella choco con Michael no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sorprenderse

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Gracias yo también me alegro de verte?- dijo sonriéndole

-Se supone que esperarías en casa

-Solo quería conocer al chico que me quita parte sustancial de tu tiempo cuando hablas con el ya que duras hora pero eso se acabara pronto

-Me prohibirás hablar con el- pregunto Bella enarcando una ceja

-Tanto como prohibirte pues no, eso no lo haría pero si le daría un límite de tiempo dos horas

-Guaoh eres generoso

-Lo soy por eso estas loca por mí

-Si debo estar loca

-Te amo pronto señora Jules

-Señora Jules suena bien

-Claro que si suena bien y entonces ya le diste las buenas nuevas a tu amigo

-No, aun no hemos hablado

-Se sorprenderá

-No lo creo

-Bella no has querido decirle a tu mejor amigo que tienes novio desde hace seis largos meses y no solo eso si que nos casamos en tres semanas


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama si un poco complicada jajajaj

Inconcluso

_Secuela del juego y la traición Puede ser un corazón a pesar de que estés feliz con otra persona estar incompleto. Mira dentro de tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta_

Sumary

**-¿Qué es inconcluso?- pregunte**

**-Es cuando algo está incompleto-me dijo-**

**-El amor puede estar inconcluso**

**-yo pienso que si cuando sabes que te falta algo**

**-si tal vez tengas razón-le dije.**

**Porque hubo muchas cosas que no se dijeron, porque a veces los sentimientos no cambian con el tiempo porque el amor sigue estando ahí conservaron su amistad la protegieron para no dañarla pero cuando después de tres años vuelven a estar junto como se comportaran seguirán respetando el acuerdo que hicieron aquella noche puede llegar el amor a estar incompleto cuando te falta tu mitad y si están con alguien sientes el vacio.**

Capitulo 2

Ser feliz o no

Edward frunció el ceño y pensó que había oído mal así que pregunto lo que creyó escuchar -¿Te casas? Como es eso de que te casas- Edward se escuchaba más que sorprendido como si no pudiera creer que Bella jamás se casaría ¡que idiota! Pensó Bella claro que se casaba y al que le importaba el tenia a su mujerzuelarubiatetonacabezahueca así que tuvo el coraje de decirle lo que ocurría que ella ya sabía la vida continuaba si a ella se le hizo más difícil olvidarlo pero hace seis maravillosos meses ella veía las cosas distintas como Michael le había enseñado.

-Sí, me caso- contesto Bella con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa enseño también su mano izquierda donde descansaba el anillo- era una sorpresa se supone que no te enterrarías así sino mas tarde cuando invitara a Michael a la casa en la fiesta de bienvenida para ti Edward, así que sorpresa él es Michael-dijo señalando a mi prometido que bien se sentía decirlo pensó Bella.

-No, puedo creer que te vayas a casar- dijo Edward aun sin comprender qué demonios estaba pasando ya que ella nunca había tenido novio ella claro después de él, jamás el pensó que ella estuvo viendo a alguien y lo callo luego el sentimiento des enojo se apodero de él ¿Por qué? Bella era libre lo habían decidido aquella noche solo iban a proteger su amistad, pero no podía evitar pensar que ella le había mentido y ¿Quién demonios era él? – ¿Hace cuanto están juntos?- pregunto dudoso sintió que Tania le apretaba la mano él no estaba celoso claro que no el amaba a Tania siempre la había amado quizás lo de Bella fue algo hermoso algo que debió pasar entre ellos pero ya estaba olvidado ambos lo habían olvidado, bueno por parte de Bella al parecer claro que sí y ya que se casaba demonios se casaba y que era este vacío que sentía

-Hola soy Michael Sosa el hombre más afortunado de este planeta- dijo el estúpido ya lo odiaba y miraba a Bella y tomando su mano- tenemos seis meses juntos oficialmente pero nos conocemos desde hace un año- quedo viendo a Edward su ceño fruncido y agrego- ¿Qué tal te caigo me gano tu aprobación?

-Es poco tiempo juntos no tienen mucho de conocerse porque precipitar las cosas

-Estoy embarazada y queremos casarnos antes de que el bebe nazca

-¿Embarazada?-Edward sintió que palidecía el esperaba todo menos esto el no esperaba que Bella se casaría y menos porque estaba embarazada

Las risas que oyó después de parte de los novios le hicieron enojar

-¿Qué? – pregunto irritado

- No es cierto Edward, solo bromeábamos ¿cierto bebe?- _bebe desde _cuando usaba esos adjetivos con el no los había usado l

-Muy graciosa Bella, casi haces que me de un infarto mucho gusto soy bueno ya sabes quién soy o no?

-Si, claro eres el mejor amigo de Bella como su hermano se criaron juntos son muy unidos

Edward y Bella se miraron como no lo habían hecho en años

-Si somos muy amigos- dijo Edward abrazando a Bella tenía tres años que no lo hacía que solo sus contacto fueron por teléfono o cámara web extrañaba esa parte de ella la persona que era y si ella estaba feliz ¿Por qué no estarlo él?- guoah te casas ¡felicidades!

-Si muchas felicidades- le dijo Tania que había permanecido al margen porque ella sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos en el colegio pero más nada, sabía que su amistad era muy fuerte incluso ella había cambiado desde que fue a Italia y volvió a encontrarse con Edward ya tenían tiempos juntos y tuvo un poco de envidia cuando se entero que en tan solo seis meses ya Bella se casaba y el chico Michael no era para anda feo era alto moreno claro con ojos marrones claros un buen cuerpo no pudo evitar compararlo con su novio ella amaba a Edward y jamás lo dejaría ir y el también la quería siempre la quiso y la vida los juntos en esa relación que sacaba lo mejor de las dos partes

Ya después de estar hablando un rato mas y de miradas extrañas se montaron en la camioneta de Bella esperando a la dueña de esta para que los llevara al destino marcado la casa de sus padre, Edward pudo notar que Bella besaba a Michael y lo abrazaba se despidió de el y prosiguió hacia el volante con una sonrisa de enamorado

Bella condujo por un largo rato y Tania se había quedado dormida el regazo de Edward

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bella?- pregunto Edward mientras la veía por el espejo del auto

- Si lo se, pero cuando empezamos a salir no pensé que iba a durar y después una cosa llevo a la otra y pues aquí me ves además quise darte la sorpresa ¿Qué te pareció Michael?

-Debiste decírmelo Bella soy tu mejor amigo esas cosas se cuentan, que te puedo decir de el no lo conozco me hubiera gustado que no te apresuraras tanto seis meses es muy poco tiempo como sabes que todo ira bien

-Se que es apresurado pero lo que tenemos es mágico el me comprende Edward es distinto te gustara sola dale tiempo para que lo conozcas y ya veras

-Darle tiempo debes estar bromeando te casas en tres semanas Bella tres semanas y habalndo de eso yo.. tu no me ibas a invitar

-Claro tonto estas invitado pero como te lo iba a contar en la fiesta

-¿Dónde vivirá en tu apartamento?

-No, Michael me compro una casale dije que no lo hiciera pero dijo que venia con el anillo

-Vaya y a Charlie como le cae

-Bien mi papa lo acepta se llevan bien

-Guoah

-¿Qué?

-Charlie le dio la bendición a esa relación

-Edward

-Solo decía me alegro de verdad ahora ambos tenemos lo que queremos

-Es cierto y si Michael fue a pedirle mi mano y Charlie le dijo que si

-¿Cómo te lo pidió? Fue lo típico una cena y ya

-Primero hablo con Charlie y luego me ignoro una semana, jamás lo había hecho siempre me llamaba o cosas así y me desespere pensé que iba a terminar conmigo y cuando por fin me contesto me dijo que si podíamos hablar y me cito en su apartamento y cuando llegue pensé lo peor pero cuando entre había flores por todas partes millones de rosas en todo el lugar y había burbujas de todo los tamaños y el estaba ahí y me dijo que yo era hermosa que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y que deseaba compartirla conmigo que yo fuera.. ahí se arrodillo y me pidió que fuera su esposa

-Y tu aceptaste- dijo Edward estaba confuso al parecer ella estaba enamorada y el tenia que alegrarse pero no lo hacia- ¿eres feliz Bella?

-Si, soy feliz Edward muy feliz

,,..,,..,.,,..,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,..,,.,..,.,,.,..,.,,..,.,.,quiero agradecer a cada chica que me ha escrito un reviews aquí voy a contestar a los que me escribieron y responder algunos detalles como por ejemplo si Edward una vida normal conoció chicas y estuvo con ellas como es normal en una relación ya que antes de Bella irse solo quedaron como amigos y si aunque Bella conocía a Michael solo tuvieron seis meses de relación ya que ella continuaba ilusionada pensando que podía estar con Edward otra vez pero la burbuja se hizo añicos cuando este volvió con Tania esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso---- me explique cualquier duda puede preguntar y yo tratare de contestar así siempre leo sus reviews y ahorita tengo problemas con el internet solo me dan una cuota de mg así que disculpen si no coloco sus nombre pero a todas gracias (leo los reviews por mi correo yahoo en el móvil así no gasto tanto y los demás solo lo utilizo para actualizar)

Otra cosa había una de las chicas que recuerdo que leí que necesitaba la actualización de este fic hola me agrada que te guste leer mis fic pero por lo del internet abra días que y ano tenga los mg (por ejemplo hoy ya solo me quedan 28 mb espero me de chance de publicar esto ) y ya no pueda publicar pero no desesperes que cuando los tenga lo publico

Chica que malos que estés pasando malos momentos y que este fic te haya animado la verdad no se como pensé que me iban a matar jjajajajja que bueno que te gusto

Pues si había pensado en un final alternativo pero como muchas querían un Edward-Bella asi que les prometí un Edward-Bella ¿ahora cambiaran de idea? jajajajaja

Pues no se si sea venganza como tal pero fueron las circunstancia ellas siente algo con Michael esta con el es feliz al igual que Edward pero obvio que a veces no nos damos cuentas de las cosas sino hasta el final

A todas y cada una gracias actualice este fic ya que me lo pidieron y dura realidad espero que les guste

PD estoy sin luzzzzzzzzz cinco horas muero y a laptop solo le queda una hora de batería que malo


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Inconcluso

Secuela del juego y la traición Puede ser que tu corazón a pesar de que estés feliz con otra persona estar incompleto. Mira dentro de tu corazón y sabrás la repuesta

Sumary

-¿Qué es inconcluso?- pregunte

-Es cuando algo está incompleto-me dijo-

-El amor puede estar inconcluso

-yo pienso que si cuando sabes que te falta algo

-si tal vez tengas razón-le dije.

Porque hubo muchas cosas que no se dijeron, porque a veces los sentimientos no cambian con el tiempo porque el amor sigue estando ahí conservaron su amistad la protegieron para no dañarla pero cuando después de tres años vuelven a estar junto como se comportaran seguirán respetando el acuerdo que hicieron aquella noche puede llegar el amor a estar

Incompleto cuando te falta tu mitad y si están con alguien sientes el vació.

Capitulo 3

Se que ocultas algo

Al llegar a la casa de Esme y estaciono el carro

-Ya te vas- le pregunto a Edward haciendo una mueca- no vas a saludar a Esme, Tania entro en la casa directamente

-Siempre vengo siempre los saludos aprovecha tu el tiempo con ellos te deben extrañar- dijo Bella acercándose a el- ven dame un abrazo tonto

-¿tu no me extrañaste?- pregunto respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Claro que si pero ya tendremos tiempo de charlas ¿no crees?

-¿Tiempo? Cual tiempo si te casas en tres semanas

-Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada solo digo que si me hubieras dicho yo habría llegado antes

-¿Antes? Para que ah ya ayudarme a escoger el vestido no te preocupes es hermoso

-Ya escogiste el vestido

-Edward solo quedan tres semanas claro que ya escogí el vestido

-Viste que solo es poco tiempo y luego te iras de luna de miel y quizás no te vea mas nunca en la vida

-Es un secreto no quiere decirme a donde iremos de luna de miel pero como recompensa por ocultarte esta gran bomba tenemos dos semanas Alice ocupara de lo que falta y tu yo hablaremos tanto y pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos que le dirás a Michael que adelante la boda para que puedas deshacerte de mi

-Si eso seria divertido pasar un tiempo junto-sonrió- son dos semanas una promesa es una promesa ¿cierto? Te extrañe

-Claro para eso somos amigos y yo también te extrañe es una promesa solo dos semanas ya que al tercera estaré histérica

-Si - Edward entro a la casa tirándole un beso al aire hacia donde Bella estaba

Cuando entro a su casa había una oscuridad

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo irritado

-¡Sorpresa! – estaban todo allí pero lo que se fijo fue en la presencia de la persona que estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa era Bella

-Solo ganaba tiempo ¿a que te hemos sorprendido?- dijo riéndose Edward se dio cuanta que todo este tiempo había extrañado su sonrisa era como una música que lo llenaba

-Si, todo están aquí gracias bells- ella sintió que su nombre nunca sonaba igual cuando otras personas la llamaban así no llenaba el vació que el había dejado ya que el cuando estaba contento la llamaba así y ella lo sabia Edward fue por todas partes abrazando a sus padres, amigos de toda la vida hasta que encontró a Michael abrazado a Bella eso no le gusto había algo que no le gustaba pero no lograba descifrar que era

-¿Qué bueno que te gusto?- le dijo Michael

-Si gracias

En un momento Tania y el se despidieron para cambiarse de ropa mientras los demás disfrutaban

Estaban en la habitación que Esme le había preparado para Tania y Edward, esta estaba en el baño dándose una ducha y Edward estaba en la cama recordando las palabras de Bella _si Edward soy feliz _claro que era feliz el parecía que la quería y ella también, no sabia porque no dejaba de preguntarse eso y de dar vueltas una o otra vez, luego de que Tania salio del baño el entro y se baño luego se cambio y ambos bajaron

Bella y Michael estaban tomados de la mano cuando este le dio un beso en la frente

-Te quiero señora Sosa

-¿sosa? ¿Jules? Cuantos apellidos crees que voy a usar

-me gustaría que fuera Isabela De Sosa Jules Swan

-Oh, eso si seria divertido créeme hasta yo misma me reiría

-Si creo que i sueño es un poco exigente

-Sabes que seré Isabella de Sosa y me gustara- dijo besándolo- me gusta todo lo que venga de ti

-Y a mi lo que mas me pone feliz es que me hagas un hombre honrado

-A veces solo a veces eres tan tierno que provoca comerte

-Quizás deberías hacerlo ya sabes soy único

-Vaya par de tórtolas- se escucho la voz de Jacob, este era el mejor amigo de Michael y gracias a el se habían conocido

-Oh miren si es el padrino de la boda- dijo Michael dándole un apretón de mano y luego Jacob saludo a Bella

-Jake- le dijo estas dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- ¿Cómo estas padrino?- desde que habían anunciado que Jacob seria el padrino de la boda siempre le decían así padrino a modo de broma

-Puedo cambiar de idea con respecto a ser su padrino

-¡no!- ambos gritaron al unísono, ellos sabían al importancia de Jacob en su relación y Alice seria la madrina así que estaba bien haban decidió todo juntos

-Si pero saben el color que ha elegido Alice se supone que tengo que combinarlo con su vestido eso es lo que no me agrada chicos

-Alice siempre será Alice es así no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo- dijo Michael tratando de sonar serio pero soltó una de sus carcajadas que tanto contagiaban

-Están hablando de mi- dijo Alice que aprecio al lado de Jasper tomados de la mano, ellos si habían permanecido juntos a pesar de todo y Bella sintió un pequeño vació en su interior, sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacra ese pensamiento de ella, estaba Feliz ahora ella se iba a casar y el también tenia su vida ambos eran felices

-Solo no me pondré algo Blanco Alice así que espero que tu vestido no se Blanco- le dijo Jacob, y este sintió el golpe que le dio Alice a su cabeza

-Solo la novia puede vestir de blanco tonto- Jacob se sobo el golpe- además yo iré contigo a elegir el traje porque tenemos que estar combinados Jacob no podemos parecer unos payaso

-Puedo escoger mi traje solo y tienes que estar combinado es con el- dijo señalando a Jasper- no conmigo así que déjame en paz criatura del mal- dijo poniéndose atrás de Bella pero cuando hizo ese movimiento vio como Edward la miraba desde otra parte de la habitación con una bebida en la mano estaba solo, se pregunto donde estaria Tania, le hizo señas para que se acercara al grupo y este fue donde estaban los demás

-Hey Cullen- le dijo Alice al verlo- cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien me gusta la fiesta esta muy buena

-Que bien Esme se esforzó mucho por que todo saliera bien

-Si ¿a que hora es al cena?- pregunto Jacob ellos no se caían bien nuca paso y nunca pasaría se miraron como afirmándoselos- tengo un hambre atroz.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre ven te conseguiré algo ya si hablamos de la compra de nuestros vestidos

-No voy a ponerme un vestido- miro a Michael- odio que me hayas elegido de padrino esto es una tortura- y salio con Alice jalándolo Michael solo sonrió

-¿padrino?- pregunto Edward

-Si, Jacob es el mejor amigo de Michael el nos presento- Edward maldijo al perro sarnoso porque siempre le había caído mal pero ahora era peor se intensificaba ahora tenía un razón ¿y de donde salía eso? Tanta rabia porque el los había juntado- y tiene eso un gran valor para nosotros

-Si, se que aunque eres el mejor amigo de Bella la decisión fue mutua Jacob es importante que este hay para mi

-Lo entiendo- peor no lo entendía en absoluto- es un día especial y me imagino que quieren estar rodeado de gente especial para ustedes

-No es eso Edward- este la paro

-Lo entiendo Bells.- dijo saliendo a la parte de afuera

Pero Bella sabia que no lo entendía quizás Michael se creyó eso pero ella no sabia que lo había lastimado ya que el era su mejor amigo pero Alice iba a ser la madrina y no podía sobrepasar por la opinión de Michael además estaba mas segura si el solo estaba con el resto de los invitados no quería tenerlo cerca cuando la estaban casando con otro hombre porque alguna vez ella se imagino ese mismo día solo que el novio era Edward no Michael, Bella le dijo a Michael que volvería y salio detrás de el.

-¿estas molesto porque no eres el padrino?

-No es por eso

-¿y entonces ¿Por qué?

-Porque me ocultaste todo esto no fuiste sincera y eso me mata haber llegado aquí y verte así

-¿así? Como es eso estoy feliz Edward acaso no lo comprendes

-¿lo eres? Porque tanto apuro Bella porque que pasara en seis meses que no puedes esperar, que es tan urgente que no puedes alargar un noviazgo que pretendes casarte en tres semanas y se que algo me ocultas y no lo pensaría sino me hubiera ocultado a este chico por seis meses maldición bella- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros- ¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo soy tu mejor amigo debes decírmelo

-no pasa nada ya basta de enloquecerme estoy feliz estoy normal voy a casarme ¿porque no te alegras por mi?

-Porque se que algo pasa y no es bueno lo veo en tus ojos estas esquivas tu no eres así no eres mi Bella

-Solo he cambiado ¿eso te molesta?

-Si a lo mejor es eso- dijo esto y fue hacia ella y la abrazo- perdóname pero solo quiero saber algo

-¿Qué?

-Me ocultas algo solo dime si o no aunque no quieras hablar de ello solo contéstame la verdad y estare tranquilo y esperare para cuando quieras hablar ¿me ocultas algo?

-Si- lo abrazo- peo no voy a hablar de eso ni hoy ni nunca

Debo aclarar algo este capitulo iba hasta donde el le dice que lo entendía del padrino pero luego me he inspirado y lo demás lo escribió mi inspiración chicas ahora nos e que pasara con este fic … fueron mis manos la que escribieron pero fue algo que me salio de repente así que bueno aclarado este puntoooooooooooo

SI ERES FANATICA DE JACOB NO LEAS ESTO

Vieron los premios de mtv lastima que no estaba subtitulado pero 

OH EL TRAILER DEBO DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTO YA QUE PARA MI NO SE APEGO AL LIBROOOOOOO LE HACEN MUCHA RIVALIDAD Y NO ME GUSTO ME DEPRIMI HASTQ EU GANO OTRA VEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ YA HE DICHO QUE LO ESTOY CONTENTA PORQUE HAYA GANADO TODO GARCAS A DIOS Y EL MEJOR BESO PENSE QUE SE HABAIN BESADO EPROME VOLVIERON A 

TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

ODIO A Jacob por ser un entupido insistente pedazo de estupido Jacob lo me deprimi por culpa de el asi que lo 

¿Qué te aprecio el capitulo? Hazme saberlo ya sabes chicas entres mas reviews mas actualización de este ficcccccccc


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos claro esta pero si la trama.

Capitulo 4

Desayuno con sorpresa

¿Qué haces Edward? Es muy temprano- le dijo Tania que estaba dormida una pero con gesto tierno lo tomo del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy al departamento de Bella- dijo este dándole un beso en la frente- volveré después quiero pasar tiempo con ella.

-Pero porque te vas tan temprano- le dijo Tania reteniéndolo porque no te quedas aquí y terminamos lo que empezamos anoche- dijo tocándole suavemente el muslo de Edward e iba subiendo mientras lo besaba, pero Edward le paró la verdad es que quería ver a Bella ayer ni siquiera pudo estar con Tania y eso era raro en el siempre tenía necesidad de hacer el amor con su novia era hermosa el siempre la había querido y l gustaba que fuera de él pero ahora lo que quería era dejarla e ir con su amiga él tenía que sacarle a Bella eso que tanto ocultaba y así lo iba a hacer-¿Qué ocurre?- le insistió Tania aumentando la presión.

-Nada cariño- Edward no tenía que hablar con Bella-Solo necesito ver a Bella ya sabes pasar tiempo con ella ya sabes pasamos tres años separados ¿puedes ir si quiere?- pero en silencio rogo que a Tania no se le imaginara ni siquiera acompañarlos.

-Está bien quiero seguir durmiendo y luego iré a donde mis padres- ella pensó que era muy temprano para discutir y los dejo pasa por alto- te veré después llámame cariño.

La velocidad con que Edward iba en su carro no era normal si lo agarraban y le ponían una multa iba a ser poco debían encerrarlo y si seguía así pero no podía detenerse era como si algo explotara dentro de el estaba inquieto desde que se entero de aquella relación pero siempre supo que Charlie no lo quería a el.

_Flash back _

_-Yo la amo y me estas pidiendo que la deje marchar y no es justo tu me conoces._

_-No es porque me caigas mal Edward no es así nunca me has caído mal sino muy bien y siempre he querido que tu y Bella sena algo mas que amigo pero creo que las circunstancias no son suficientes. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dijo Edward tratando de controlarse._

_-Quiero que ambos estudien que se den un tiempo y alo mejor se darán cuenta que es lo que en realidad sienten. _

_-Me alejo de ella para luego recuperarla eso es lo que me dices- su risa fue amarga la amo. _

_-Y ella jura amarte a ti Edward pero son dos niños se que no me entiendes pero algún día me lo agradecerás._

_-No lo creo- dijo deteniéndolo- no puedo alejarme de ella._

_-Nadie te lo pide solo se su migo como siempre tienes que ser su amigo y cuando vuelvas si aun ambos sienten lo mismo pueden hasta casarse y yo no me meteré se sensato Edward en vedad te ves ahora casado con Bella manteniendo una relación a larga distancia._

_-Claro que si se puede hacer- dijo con ojos llorosos._

_-Bella es celosa mira lo que paso con esta chica tu y ella no han vivido y si se atan ahora luego se odiaran además recuerdas cuanto juraste amar a esa chica la de tu sueños Denali. _

_-Eso es otra cosa simplemente no fue lo que pensé._

_-Dijiste que la ambas y estuviste babeando por ella casi toda tu vida ¿Qué cambio a hora? lo sabes cierto. _

_Edward pensó que Charlie tenia razón con respecto a Tania el había cambiado de opinión no seria Bella el amor de su vida acaso también se engañaba y si le hacia daño y si seguía con ella y luego le rompía el corazón, el no quería dejarla y su padre le estaba pidiendo que así fuera que el tenía que dejarla ir porque Bella era obstinada y ella no tiraría la toalla y el sabia que era verdad el tenia que romper la ilusión simplemente porque el se lo pedía y tenia buenos puntos en contra peor el quería a Bella el estaba llorando como una niñita al perder lo que podría ser la felicidad de toda su vida a la mujer que amaba. _

Al recordar algo del pasado hace tres años se sentía confundido y dolido y presionado quería olvidar esa etapa de su vida enterrarla y había odiado a Charlie Swan desde ese momento de su vida y hasta ahora al saber que había aceptado a otro hombre que no era el como futuro esposo de su hija no hizo que lo odiara menos sino mas bien que el odio que estaba hay aumentara.

Bella le había hecho un croquis diciéndole donde vivía exactamente el nunca había estado allí tenia tres años sin verlas sin abrazarla solo al veía pro cámara o escuchaba su voz y se dio cuenta en ese momento que necesitaba a Bella se sentía vivo cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Una señora iba saliendo y el aprovecho de entra en el edificio que Bella compartía con Alice subió rápidamente y toco la puerta fuertemente peor nadie salio.

Espero un rato mas peor no mucho tiempo y volvió a golpear esta vez mas duro sabia que la fiesta había terminado tarde pero no le importaba pensó que haría si veía a Michael allí apretó los puños fuertemente y volvió a golpear era normal que una pareja que iba a casarse compartieran cama el lo hacia con Tania y ni siquiera estaba comprometidos pero si vivían juntos peor por alguna razón que no comprendió no le gusto la idea de Bella en la cama con Michael.

-¿Quien demonio toca?- una voz que reconoció enseguida como la de Jasper hizo que se relajara.

-Soy Edward vengo a ver Bella ¿esta allí?.

-Si claro que esta aquí esta dormida como al gente normal a esta hora ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo abriendo la puerta con la cara aun marcada de al almohada- odio que me despierten.

-Lamento haberte despertado- dijo Edward viendo que este ultimo bostezaba- pero quería verla un momento ya sabes ¿esta sola?- pregunto aun temiendo encontrarse con el indeseado novio.

-No, no lo se- dijo dirigiendo a una puerta y señalando a otra- esa es la de Bella- cerro la puerta.

-Gracias – grito Edward.

-Déjanos dormir Dios que inoportuno- grito Jasper enfadado.

Edward entro en el cuarto de bella había libros por todas partes el sabia que ella leía cada noche para ir a dormir e incluso de regalos de navidades le regalados varios libros peor en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia en sus manos uno de esos libros que vio y le compro porque pensó que le gustaría estaba gastado ya al parecer lo leía a cada rato este sonrió al imaginar a bella acurrucada leyendo esta se movió en al cama y lo vio.

-Edward- su voz era mas suave- ¿Qué haces aquí? No acabo de dejarte en casa de tus padres.

-En realidad fue hace tres horas Bella- le dije mirándola aun tenia sueño.

-Deberías estar durmiendo Edward- y bostezo ya que no había dormido bien Bella estaba soñando con el y justamente se aparecía por aquí.

-Me das chance en tu cama- se acurruco junto a ella Edward pensó que se sentía tan bien estar así con ella y la brazo a Bella también le gusto mucho- extrañaba esto.

-Si yo también – le dijo- duérmete.

Y por primera vez Edward sintió que había dormido mejor que nunca se despertó cuando algo estaba picoteando su cara.

-¿Qué demonios? – Vio que bella estaba pasando sus dedos por su cara y golpeándolo suavemente- hey quieres detenerte.

-Has dormido mucho no encontraba como arparte era eso o mojarte y no Quero mojar mi cama así que era la mejor opción.

-Muy graciosa Bella es tu culpa yo venia a sacarte de la cama no a que me metieras en ella- su mirada irradia una picardía.

-Vamos Cullen- lo empujo Bella- vamos a desayunar.

-Tú cocinaste tenia tiempo que no pruebo tu comida- vio que Bella sonreía-¿Qué ocurre?.

-No cocine yo en realidad es Michael ha hecho unas tortillas increíbles- el animo de Edward cayo al suelo- ven te encantaras.

-oh no sabia que estaba aquí no me digas que le también ha dormido en la cama y no me di cuenta.

-¿Por qué iba a dormir aquí?- pregunto Bella pero al darse cuenta de la ceja levantada de Edward se dio cuenta porque- oh no el no duerme aquí solo viene a desayunar a veces no siempre vamos tengo hambre.

-Espera que intentas decirme- le dijo Edward- hoy no estuvo aquí o es que nunca esta aquí en tu cama.

-en ese momento Michael entro en la habitación con una sonrisa abrazo a Bella y le dio un hola a Edward.

-Hey chico dormilón es mejor que vayas a comer Jacob esta impaciente por comerse todo.

-Si- dijo Edward levantándose.

Cuando fue a donde estaba la comida no solo estaba Alice y Jasper sino Jacob.

-Lo siento Edward me pongo de muy mal humor cuando me despierto y no duermo mis horas como debe ser- dijo Jasper que estaba sentado al lado de Alice.

-Si puedes perder la belleza Jasper- le dijo burlón Jacob que estaba frente a Jasper.

-Muy gracioso- le respondió este amenazándolo con el tenedor mientras mordía una tostada.

-Dormiste bien- le pregunto Alice siendo educada.

-Si no me quedo mas remedio al parecer Bella ahora duerme mucho quería venir y ver que hacíamos.

-No es justo nos despertaste a todos- dijo Bella sonriente mientas se sentaba en la mesa- además adonde iríamos tan temprano Edward.

-No los extraño todo quiero ver salir y pensé que me acompañarías- le saco la lengua-dormilona.

-Podemos salir después- le dijo Bella- después que comamos por supuesto y donde dejaste a Tania-pregunto.

-Quería adormir mas todos son unos flojos e luego iba a visitar a sus padres- Edward noto como la manos de Bella y Michael se juntaban y frunció el ceño eso era normal pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso que Bella le dijo que el no dormía allí ¿Por qué no ? Si Jasper también estaba allí- pensé que te interrumpiría en la cama con Michael menos mal que Jasper me dijo que estaba sola, lo siento amigo no quise ocupar tu cama.

Edward sintió que todos lo quedaban viendo pensó que algo pasaba quizás le salio un tercer ojo o algo así nadie hablaba y todos se lo quedaron mirando el rostro de Japser, Alice, Jacob y sobretodo el de Bella estaba pálida

Pero una ruidosa risa rompió el silencio, Michael reía fuertemente como si le hubiera contado el mejor de los chistes.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Edward sorprendió no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Muy gracioso Edward y yo que pensé que Jacob era el de los chistoso _ocupando mi cama_- y otra vez volvieron a reír pero esta vez todos también reían.

-Esperen- dijo Edward que seguía sin entender nada pero la curiosidad le corría por las venas-¿Cuál es el chiste?.

-Eres bueno- le dijo Michael- vamos todos sabemos que Bella es virgen- Edward se estaba ahogando con la tostada y Bella corrió hasta el le dio golpes en la espalda y le sirvió jugo mientras los demás reían aparentando que era un chiste pero cuando Bella miro a Edward vio fue ira reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes.

…..

Chicas espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo y me dejen varios comentarios y que por supuesto me digan que opinan del fic ya se que tiene errores pero con mi problema del Internet no puedo mandárselo a alguien que lo corrija y me lo devuelva así que chicas tienen que esperar hasta noviembre mas o menos hasta que vuelvan a activar el plan y de antemano me disculpo

Voy el lunes 5 a ver eclipse eso espero si me dejan alguna entrada así que iré y gritare a ver a Edward y quiero ver carne espero poder ver algo

Arriba el Team Edward


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

Capitulo-

Bella la virgen ¡milagro!

-Oye Edward te pasa algo- pregunto Michael al verlo como miraba a Bella sin disimular que algo malo pasaba- Pensé que me querías hacer una broma, y me adelante pero al parecer dije algo que no debía

-No para nada es que Edward no le guste que le estropeen las bromas- dijo Alice con una sonrisa tratando de mejorar la situación

-Si, es cierto no eres nada tonto Michael- agrego el aludido y todos siguieron la corriente, aunque ya Edward no podía probar bocado en su mente no dejaba de repetir la respuesta que el futuro esposo de Bella le había dicho y porque ella había mentido tan descaradamente estaba furioso pero también estaba dolido, Bella a ver su expresión busco la forma en que decirle lo que pasaba antes de que este explotara así que disimuladamente termino de desayunar, rogándole con la mirada que callara y lo siguiera a su habitación mientras Michael se disponía con ayuda de Alice a limpiar y recoger la mesa

-¿Qué demonios pasa? En que universo estoy en donde te vas a casar y seguís siendo virgen porque lo que yo te conozco y sé perfectamente que tú no eres inocente porque yo te quite la virginidad ¿Qué pasa? ¡Explícamelo! Como la recuperaste

-Tienes que calmarte o Michael te va a escuchar- Bella le dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto y pasándole seguro por si acaso- vamos a hablar y puedo explicártelo aunque no se porque te pones así sinceramente

-¡Que me escuche! Y tú empieza a hablar Bella.

-Si a ti no te importa es tu problema pero a mi si él es mi novio y lo que te dijo no tiene que ver contigo es solo entre él y yo es algo personal ni siquiera se porque debo o tengo que explicarte algo tan intimo

-Bella claro que me importa porque está negando algo que hice yo algo que fue intimo para ambos en un tiempo porque yo estuve allí ¿lo olvidaste?

-¡Basta! Cambie de idea no voy a discutir esto contigo no aquí no es el momento es algo intimo entre Michael y yo.

-Te repito que eso lo hice yo acaso piensas negarlo o perdón ya lo hiciste ya le dijiste a tu novio que eras virgen y todo lo que conlleva esto no solo manchaste algo hermoso que paso entre nosotros ocultándolo si hasta me atrevo a decir que el no sabe que tu y yo éramos novios porque esto que paso entre nosotros no ocurrió según tu parte de la historia

- Lo de nosotros paso hace tanto tiempo somos amigos hemos decididos ser amigos y solo eso debes apoyarme y tratar de comprenderme ¿acaso no lo he hecho yo antes? Te he apoyado cada segundo y no es justo que me hagas sentir mal con una decisión que tome

-¡Pero eso no significa olvidar lo que hemos vivido! Ocultando lo que paso no me hace sentir mejor con todo esto

-Tú lo olvidaste cuando estabas en Italia

Edward se sintió vacio por esas palabras

-Tu lo haces ahora ocultándome cosas diciendo que solo fui o soy tu mejor amigo algo que no es así Bella

-¡Basta! Estas alterado y yo también, Edward si quieres que te lo explique lo haré

-¡hazlo entonces! Y espero que sea una buena explicación

-Me enamore de ti

-Bella..- ella lo interrumpió alzando una mano y rogándole que la dejara continuar

-Me enamore de ti como una loca pensé que nuestro amor seria hermoso y sobre todo duradero pero no fue así al primer obstáculo tu decidiste que no debíamos seguir

-Ambos lo decidimos- dijo volviéndola a interrumpir

-No tu lo hiciste yo solo te seguí la corriente en Italia pero por dentro estaba devastada dijiste que me amarías y que no abría nada en el mundo que acabara ese amor pero no fue así no decidiste espérame darnos esa oportunidad

-Ahora yo tuve la culpa de todo cierto esto es ridículo ambos lo decidimos hablamos y decidimos esperar

-Y que aso después de unos meses Edward piénsalo recuérdalo quien abandono loque sentía mas rápido acaso ¿fui yo? No tu empezaste a salir con diferentes chicas y yo debía sonreír y ser tu amiga y estar feliz por ti porque eso era lo que tu querías y en el fondo lo que yo quería eras que me dijeras que me extrañabas y que aun me amabas y que esto iba a funcionar pero no fue así ente mas yo te amaba mas tu salías mas te divertías y llego Tania otra vez llego la mujer por la que empezó todo esto al fin la habías conseguido y esta vez yo no te importe nada en absoluta como cuando hiciste el trato con James

-Bellas estas….

-Déjame terminar tu quería una explicación y te la estoy dando Edward

-Continua- ya no había aire de ínfulas ni rabia solo estaba vació con cada palabra que Bella le decía se hundía mas en un hueco y quizás no iba a ser fácil salir de el.

-Y todo cambio ya volví a ser la misma Bella y me tomo escucha bien mucho tiempo fijarme en alguien mas peor al darme cuanta que ibas en serio con ella y que quizás jamás me amaste me deprimí mucho Edward

-No dude de lo que sentía por ti no hagas eso Bella no digas algo que no sabes

-Por favor si no querías escuchar la verdad no hubieras preguntado te estoy diciendo lo que yo sentí lo que yo viví y cada vez que hablabas y me contabas algo yo tenia que estar feliz por ti porque te amaba y sentía que debías ser feliz aunque no fuera conmigo

El negaba con al cabeza diciéndole que estaba equivocada

-Debías mencionarlo no ahora si no en ese momento me siento como un completo idiota porque no aclaraste eso y hora dudas de mi y no es bueno Bella no lo es

-Tu no lo entiendes yo no deje que nadie mas me tocara ya había conocido a Michael y no salía con nadie porque no podía sacarte de mi mente y con el vi la oportunidad de enamorarme pero de verdad

-Basta no voy a oír esto no voy a oír que el es el amor de tu vida no lo hagas el es un desconocido nada mas estas equivocada peor no lo aceptas

-No lo es estoy segura el me ayudo hizo que me enamorara de el y el pensó que yo era virgen y decidió espérame como le decía Edward que no era virgen que mi mejor amigo en un tiempo de locura me quito la virginidad que me entregue a alguien que no me amo lo suficiente

-Basura esto es basura estas tratando de hacerme pagar lo mal que te has sentido tu tampoco hiciste nada dejaste que nuestra relación se fuera en picada y me culpas a mi y tu ¿Qué hiciste Bella? Nada me apoyabas en todo me decía que te contara lo que pasaba en mi vida tu estaba feliz que podía pensar yo que te hacia sufrir si no me lo decías juro que hubiera hecho esto de otra forma

-Tu dijiste que la vida debe seguí y es lo que he hecho es lo que tu has hecho y ahora lo comprendo no todo son recriminaciones cuando empecé a salir con Michael me di cuenta que tenias razón esto nunca iba a funcionar somos amigos y desde ahí entendí como te sentías y no te culpa en serio

-¿Qué no me culpas? Claro que lo haces pero eres demasiado buena para no hacerlo ahora te he arrojado a lo brazos de un hombre que ni siquiera amas

-No te equivoque yo estoy enamorada de el por eso voy a casarme

-Claro por eso le mientes Bella ¿Qué va a pasar en la noche de bodas?

-Edward no...

-Muy intimo pues somos amigo ¿o no? Que pasara cuando se acueste y el no encuentre esa barrera que obvio no va a estar allí ¿Qué le vas a decir? Deberías de pensarlo de una vez porque si no imagínatelo o acaso no sabias eso crees que se regenera con el tiempo

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió y al voz de Alice

-Hey Bella Michael te busca

-Ya voy a salir Alice- luego se dirigió a Edward- solo te pido que no comentes nada hazlo por mi

-me hiere que hagas esto no sabes cuanto- y salio dejándola allí en el cuarto se despidió de todos y se fue sin promesas de volver y sin ganas tampoco

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo son las12: 30 y acabo de terminar el capitulo…..

Piedad por favor jejejeje chicas se que a muchas de ustedes le gusta esta historia y se que hay un porcentaje de chicas que quieren que bella se quede con Michael y no con Edward, miren mi dilema en el juego y la traición todas (jejeje casi todas no en realidad todas) se molestaron porque no terminaron juntos y casi me cuelgan y todo

Cuando empecé inconcluso les dije que si era Edward y Bella peor esta ves con final feliz pero hay algunas chicas que me han dicho que se que de con Michael la verdad ( es un amor luego colocare las fotos de este papurri pero las que no esperan pueden poner Manuel Sosa en el buscador de Google y ese es el actor que he elegido como Michael) pues me gusta sus opiniones que de verdad lo acepten pero si les doy sorpresas después me matan así que vuelvo y repito a menos que haya una votación diciendo lo contrario esta historia es un Edward/Bella hasta este momento sigue siendo así si las chicas que quieren que el final sea distinto las invito a que en su reviews me lo hagan saber ya que yo me llevo por ustedes de lo que piensan de lo que les gusta tomare su opiniones en cuenta pero ya saben

Chicas estoy actualizando poco a poco así que téngame paciencia y quiérame muchos besos kat


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son mío pero si la trama

Edward estaba furioso como Bella se había atrevido a echarle la culpa a el de todo es que acaso no tenaz orgullo ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de el? No lo estaba pensó ella no lo quería pero si lo hacia porque le había ocultado algo tan importante quería gritar golpear a alguien pero de quien era la culpa ¿de el o de ella? De ambos habían dejado que todo lo obstáculos se interpusieran

Corrió como el viento y llego a su casa donde Tania lo esperaba

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿puedes empacar?

-¿Empacar?

-Si Tania empacar nos vamos y entre mas rápido mejor

-Pero Edward la boda de Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Visitaremos a tus padres y luego vendremos a la boda

-Pensé que querías pasar esta semana con ella antes de la boda

-No Bella y yo hemos cambiado mucho y en este momento no quiero estar cerca de ella no ahora

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tania un poco extrañada de la actitud de Edward para con su amiga

-Solo vamos a casa de tus padres y luego volveremos necesito pensar Tania amor

-No me quejo extraño a mis padres pero solo de pensar que lago va mal el alejarte no cambiara las cosas Ed querido tienes que hablar con ella eres su mejor amigo

No lo soy pensó Edward sino ella no hubiera ocultado tantas cosas ella le mentía por el

-Tuvimos una fuerte pelea eso es todo

-Si te peleaste con Bella lo mejor no es irte no puedes irte así ¿Qué pasara cuando se case? Cuando ya no puedas estar con ella arreglar las cosas hazlo mejor ahora de seguro se pelearon por una tontería arréglate con ella y si aun así quieres irte lo haremos pero no quiero que te quedes molesto eso es peor

-Tania tu me entiendes también me complementas

-Bella es tu amiga aunque tarde tiempo para entenderlo ahora si lo acepto no deben estar así llamala

-Lo hare- dijo Edward buscando su telefono celular y marcando le numero de Bella

Mientras tanto Bella estaba en su habitación triste lo que había podido ser un excelente día se había convertido en un desastre pero no iba a llorar no claro que no ya había llorado demasiado ella era feliz ahora había tardado para olvidarse de Edward y ahora que lo había conseguido no iba a permitir que una pelea tonta como aquella la hiciera flaquear ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida ¿cierto? Lo había hecho desde que el la había dejado desde que prefirió estar allá en Italia que con ella el le había dejado claro que fue mas importante y porque ahora ella tenia que pagar sus temores, muchas veces se sentía mal el solo pensar estar con otra persona pensaba que le seria infiel a Edward pero a el no le importo nada nunca lo hizo

Ella quería a Michael si quería cambiar su primea vez para hacerla como debía de ser con su esposo ¿Quién podía cúlpala por eso? Seguro que Edward no el menos que nadie así que se aguantara el único miedo que ella tenia era que el en su enojo le contara algo a Michael no el no haría eso, Bella esperaba que no, porque no podía sufrir mas y así iba a hacerlo si perdía a Michael el no lo merecía se había portado tan bien con ella jamás la había hecho sufrir

El sonido de su teléfono hizo que volviera a la realidad

-Bella- Era el pensó Bella

-Si…-o sabia que decirle se habían comportado como dos niños

-Bella todo esto es difícil para mí me es como el culpable de lo que paso no quise que peleáramos peor paso

-ambos fuimos culpables no tu solo Edward gracias pro llamar

-No podía hacer otra cosa Tania me convenció al verdad era que quería salir huyendo de aquí Bella, pero creo que lo mejor es que te disculpe y que bueno hables con Michael acerca de la verdad y podamos estar bien

Bella no odia creer lo que escuchaba el la iba a disculpa a ella y contarle la verdad a Michael

-No se de que verdad te refieres y no te estoy pidiendo disculpas ya que yo no fui al que me comporte como un niño inmaduro

-Me estas llamando inmaduro a mi tu fuiste la que le oculto algo importante a tu amigo

-Mi prometido- le dijo Bella con convicción

-Lo que sea- Edward Bufo - lo que quiero decir es que no puedes casarte con el basado en una mentira

-No le voy a decir nada y tu tampoco te lo advierto Edward no es un juego aléjate de mi relación eso no te incumbe es mi intimidad

-Claro que si porque también es la mía

-No se puede hablar contigo de esto ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Solo quiero que sepa la verdad

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué más da?

-Es mucho para mi y estas negando algo que hice yo

-Eso es todo por eso quiere que el lo sepa eso no va a conseguir nada solo empeorara las cosas y lo amo Edward amo a Michael y ay no puedo volver atrás

-Haz lo que te de la gana estaré de viaje a lo mejor no vuelvo para tu boda ya que no me sentiría feliz que te engañes así Isabella

Y le colgó

Se que esta corto pero el próximo es mas largo prometido cuídense las quiero


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la trama_

_Capitulo_

_Y vivieron felices para…._

_El día es hermoso para una boda_ había dicho Alice hoy Isabella Swan hoy te casas

Hoy era el día de la boda de Bella ya estaba lista el vestido blanco que era una creación única de Alice( esta en mi pagina de facebook) en su dedo el anillo de compromiso y el maquillaje todo era hermoso recogido en un moño tenia todo su cabello recogido en un hermoso arreglo el día era precioso tal como había dicho su prima.

Bella se veía en el espejo, estaba hermosa todo lo que había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad estaba hay vestida de blanco a punto de casarse y ser feliz

-Si seré muy feliz-Dijo ausente

-Claro que si Michael te ama y Jasper me dice que esta apunto de hacer un hueco en la iglesia de tantas vueltas que da así que debemos apurarnos Bella

-Si ¿Qué falta?- pregunto Bella pensó en Michael y lo nervioso que estaría recordó su conversación de el día anterior a la boda

-Estoy nervioso- Michael le confeso a Bella

-Se supone que la novia debe de estar así no el novio

-El que haya dicho eso es porque escúchame bien nunca se ha casado ¡jamás! porque yo que soy el novio me estoy muriendo de los nervios

-¿Por qué? – dijo acercándose a el y calmándolo tomando sus mejilla entres sus manos

-Por que te amo demasiado y siento que mañana es un día muy importante ya que nos uniremos como marido y mujer y no solo eso es una gran responsabilidad ya que será hasta que la muerte nos separe y mucho mas allá y me di cuenta que si quiero hacerlo y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ¿sabes porque?

-Porque me amas- ella lo sabia el lo sabia- yo también te amo Michael

Pero aun así tenia una carga en su corazón sentía una opresión en le pecho porque aun sentía mal _el _no había confirmado si venia a la boda no había regresado desde la pelea el tiempo que iban a compartir no lo hicieron

-No pienses en eso Bella hoy es el día mas feliz de tu vida así que vívelo prima.

-Lo se- dijo Bella mirándola a la cara- ¡voy a casarme! Estoy feliz Alice pero seria más feliz si mi mejor amigo estuviera aquí

-Hoy importas tu y el se lo pierde estoy feliz de que tu estés feliz para ti déjame terminar de ponerte esto listo- agrego a su muñeca una pulsera- algo prestado después me lo devuelves

-Gracias- se fundieron en un abrazo-eres la mejor Alice

-Lo se, no llores- arruinaras tu maquillaje- el tío Charlie nos espera vamos

-pensé que no ibas a bajar ya te iba a buscar Michael ha hecho que Jacob llamaran tres veces esta muy nervioso

-Yo también Papa o dios me voy a casar

-Si te vas a casar y vas a ser feliz hija

Entraron en el coche

Mientras sonaba la música que le indicaba que entrara en la iglesia y ver su futuro esposo esperándola Bella sabia que hacia lo correcto lo hacia

Mientras el padre decía todo y cada una de las palabras sagradas para juntarlos como esposo y esposa cuando la pregunta

-Hay alguien presente que por alguna razón crea que esta pareja no debe casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el Padre

Era costumbre ver hacia atrás cuando dejaron de ver y volvieron al frente se escucho una voz que reconocía incluso ya en su niñez

-_Yo padre yo tengo una razón_

¿Qué pasara? Espero sus apuestas chicas si me dan muchos reviews mañana les subo capitulo prometido

Las quiere kat (robando Internet para poder subir el capitulo)


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la trama si

Capitulo

Cerca del paraíso

-Bella- ella estaba en la habitación con un camisón blanco, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa pensó debía controlarse

-¿Estas lista?- al verlo Bella se sintió cómoda ella había querido esto ella lo amaba

-Si estoy lista- se paro a recibirlo y cuando este se acerco a ella el al beso

-Es el día mas feliz de mi vida Bella he esperado tanto para que esto pase entre los dos- Michael la agarro y la abrazo y luego se colocó a sus espaldas y le bajo la bata dejándolo caer en el suelo.

Bella estaba desnuda delante de su esposo

-Eres hermosa- le dijo este- Te amo Bella- dijo poniéndola en la cama suavemente

-Yo también te amo Michael

Cada caricia que Michael le dio al cuerpo de Bella hizo que ella sintiera ternura y deseo por el ella también lo acaricio lo beso al principio tiernamente y luego apasionadamente ella se dejaba guiar por el.

Michael beso sus senos lentamente metiendo en su boca el pezón mientras que con la mano le acariciaba el otro las manos de Bella subieron por su espalda mas caricias y Bella estaba feliz compartió con el todo el amor que sentía juntos.

Cuando Michael la penetro el éxtasis creció y se volvieron uno

-Te amo- grito Michael

-Yo también – dijo bella y luego lo beso

_Al día siguiente _

Bella estaba comiendo un fabuloso desayudo y viéndolas olas del mar en la terraza

-Es hermoso, todo esto gracias de verdad Michael

-No me des las gracias amor es lo mínimo que puedo hacer oíste las noticias me case con al mujer mas hermosa del mundo

-¿ah si?- dijo con picardía – pues casi no logras

-Ni me acuerde casi lo mato- dijo Michael

-Se va a burla de nosotros toda la vida cariño ya veras aniversarios, cumpleaños y no me quiero imaginar que mas

_Flashback _

-_Yo padre yo tengo una razón_-

Jacob estaba parado en medio de todo y cuando los novios voltearon el flash de una cámara que tenia en la mano los cegó brevemente

Todos lo ojos incluso los de Michael se abrieron muchísimo

-¿Qué?- Dijo Michael visiblemente abrumado

-Ja ja ja- la risa de Jacob sonaba en toda la iglesia

-No es gracioso- grito Bella

-Deja que me logre bajar de aquí y te mato

-Se hubieran visto las caras ¡se asustaron! Ambos jajajaja pero era solo una broma los siento, la foto queda para el álbum- dijo señalando a cámara- ¡era una broma!- pero el cura lo vio con muy malos ojos – lo siento padre

Alice se movió y le dio un codazo a su primo

-Eres un imbecil- todos la vieron- el cura negó con al cabeza

-Lo siento ya nosotros nos vamos a sentar

_Fin de flashback _

-Si, pero mi suegro le dio un buen sermón y eso me encanto

-Si ami también a pesar de ese incidente todo fue muy lindo

-Es la mejor boda en la que me casado-dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¡te lo juro!

-Eres un tonto- dijo sentándose en su piernas- pero tonto y todo te amo

-Eso ya lo sabía

-¿ah si?

-Claro porque si no me amaras no te hubieras casado conmigo

-Si tienes razón

-Yo lo se todo cariño

-¿en serio? ¿Qué sabes?

-Pues una cosa es lo que paso en tu caso amor

-En mi caso ¿Qué paso en mi caso?

-Ayer cuando hicimos el amor no tenias himen por eso no te dolió tanto aunque eso es bueno pero como eso es algo que puedes perder hasta manejando bicicleta así que ya sabes lo se todo

Bella se quedo helada

-No debes avergonzarte por eso estabas apretada se que eras virgen Bella así que aunque no haya habido himen se que eres mía mi mujer y te adoro ¿vamos a al aplaya?

-Si- le dijo Bella dándole un beso, ¿Cómo había conseguido a este hombre? El la amaba y ella también a el eso le decía lo que sentía por el era amor y le había mentido pero ya no podía echar para atrás ni ahora ni nunca

¡Hola chicas! Espero que estén todas muy bien aquí les subo capitulo espero que les guste para que no se siga mordiendo las uñas

Quiero sus comentarios ¿no era lo que esperaban? Jejeje varias se equivocaron muchas

Un dato a partir de ahora:

-va a pasar el tiempo

No le cuento mas


	10. nota

Hola chcias, lamento informarles que no es un capitulo mas, lo siento mucho, lamentablemente no he encontrado la inspiracion necesaria para volver a escribir, estoy estacada y eso es muy malo de verdad, para eso queiro que me ayuden y pues ya que ustedes son las que leen mis historias y gracias a ustedes es que escribo, lo del blog queda tambien suspendido por lo mismo peor abri un twitter donde me gustaria que escrbieran y me ayudaran ( se que es mucho pedir) pero asi me animan como les gustaria que las historias siguieran ? me encnatria saber sus ideas y una vez mas lo siento las quiere kat el twitter es arroba emmyswans 


End file.
